


Bratäpfel

by DarjeelingDandy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Christmas Fluff, Ered Luin, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-The Hobbit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarjeelingDandy/pseuds/DarjeelingDandy
Summary: Das Leben in den Ered Luin ist für Thorin und seine Gemeinschaft alles andere als einfach und jeder Einzelne von ihnen muss sich nun in Bescheidenheit üben. Die Mittel sind knapp und während Dís zu den Zwergen der Eisenberge wandert, um Dáin um Unterkunft zu bitten, passt Thorin auf seine zwei kleinen Neffen auf.





	Bratäpfel

"Gibt es denn nichts anderes, als Gemüsesuppe?" nörgelte Kíli. "Seit Tagen essen wir das Gleiche, ich bekomm' es schon nicht mehr runter!" schloss sich Fíli trotzig seinem jüngeren Bruder an, als er den Löffel klappernd auf den Tisch fallen ließ. 

Thorin stand, ihnen mit dem Rücken zugewandt, vor der Kochstelle und pfefferte angesäuert die Schöpfkelle mit solcher Wucht in den Topf zurück, sodass sich überall Suppenspritzer verteilten. "Glaubt ihr etwa, mir schmeckt dieser Fraß besser als euch? Glaubt ihr etwa, es wäre einfach, mit dem Lohn für das Tagwerk als zwergischer Schmied 3 Mäuler zu stopfen? Dís hat sich zu meinem Vetter Dáin aufgemacht, um zu fragen, ob er euch und sie in den Eisenbergen aufnehmen könnte. Sie hat mich gebeten, während sie durch Kälte und Wildnis reist, auf euch undankbare Gören aufzupassen!" 

Abrupt hatte er die Faust auf die Holzplatte niedergehen lassen, wo er kaum eine Stunde zuvor die Zutaten fein säuberlich zurechtgeschnitten hatte. Augenblicklich hatte betretene Stille eingesetzt und die Quängelei war jäh verstummt. Er hatte sich in Rage geredet, bei jedem Satz war er lauter und wütender geworden, nach dem letzten Satz presste er den Kiefer so fest zusammen, dass es schmerzte und seine Fingerknochen traten weiß hervor, während er sich mit den Fäusten auf die Platte stützte. Er wollte seine Neffen nicht so sehr kränken.

Weder Fíli noch Kíli trauten sich, auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben, sie beobachteten angespannt, wie ihr Onkel hörbar einige Atemzüge tat. Seine Haltung wurde entspannter und er blickte schuldbewusst über die Schulter. "Vergebt mir bitte, meine Kiesel. Ich wollte euch nicht verletzten. Wenn ich könnte... Wenn wir nur mehr hätten... ich würde euch jeden Tag ein Festmahl kochen."

"Nein, Onkel. Mir tut es Leid, ich wollte deine Mühen nicht abwerten. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schwierig ist." erwiderte Fíli als erster, nahm mit tränenbenetzten Fingern seinen Löffel wieder auf und aß, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Der andere Zwergling folgte dem Beispiel und sprach ebenfalls: "Mir tut es auch Leid, Onkel, entschuldige bitte." Auch Kíli löffelte nun wesentlich hungriger die Suppe in sich hinein.

Nachdem er sich selbst den Teller gefüllt hatte, setzte sich Thorin an den Tisch. Es vergingen einige schweigsame Minuten, ehe er, mit weitaus sanfteren Zügen zu einem versöhnlich gestimmten Gespräch ansetzte: "Wisst ihr zufällig, ob die Menschen die Wintermärkte schon eröffnet haben?" Fíli bemühte sich, den Teller bis auf den letzten Tropfen mit Brotresten auszuwischen, bevor er antwortete: "Ich denke schon, das Julfest ist schon in ein, oder zwei Wochen, so genau kenne ich die Bräuche der Menschen noch nicht. Wieso fragst du?" Lächelnd erklärte er: "Nun, angesichts des bevorstehenden Festes werden wohl einige Leute an ihre Liebsten denken und Geschenke wie Schmuck, oder Werkzeuge in Auftrag geben. Und bei den Marktständen haben sie vielleicht auch andere Zutaten, als das restliche Jahr über, dann können wir wieder etwas Anderes essen."

 

Am nächsten Tag. Noch vor Sonnenaufgang brach Thorin zu seiner Arbeit auf, doch bevor er die Baracke verlassen konnte, hörte er hinter sich Schritte. "Onkel? Bin ich schon alt genug, um zu arbeiten?" fragte Fíli, wohl in der Hoffnung, ihn noch am selben Tag begleiten zu können. In Thorins Gesicht machte sich ein stolzes Lächeln breit und er wandte sich ihm noch einmal zu. "Ach Fíli, alt genug wärst du ja, aber dann passt niemand auf Kíli auf, und das ist auch eine sehr verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe, ohne dich wäre ich wiederum auf Hilfe angewiesen." Fíli senkte enttäuscht den Kopf, "Aber sobald Kíli groß genug ist, um alleine zuhause zu bleiben, nehme ich dich natürlich mit." Jetzt lächelte der blonde Zwergling wieder und sein Onkel drückte ihn zur Verabschiedung, und bevor er aus der Tür verschwand, sagte er: "Wartet heute nicht auf mich, es wird bestimmt schon dunkel sein, wenn ich zurückkomme." Dann schloss sich die Tür und Fíli war mit seiner Aufgabe betraut, ein vorbildlicher, großer Bruder zu sein.

 

Das letzte Licht des Tages war längst erloschen und Kíli schon lange eingeschlafen, als sein Bruder beängstigendes Scharren und Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Mutig, wie es sich für den jungen Thronfolger gehörte, schlich er sich zur Tür. "Wer ist da? Gebt euch zu erkennen!" "Aber, aber, Fíli. Erkennst du denn deinen eigenen Onkel nicht mehr?" Er war erleichtert, als er das herzhafte Lachen seines Onkels erkannte, und ließ in eintreten. Jetzt verstand er auch, woher der Lärm kam und der große, sonst nicht ungeschickte Zwerg die Tür nicht öffnen konnte. Neben seinem Rucksack, den er immer geschultert trug, so wie auch heute, hielt er mit beiden Armen umklammert einen riesigen Leinenbeutel, von dem er Mühe hatte, ihn zu tragen.

Durch das Poltern war auch Kíli wieder wach geworden, nun bestaunten beide Kiesel Thorin, wie er der Reihe nach Lebensmittel aus dem Sack zog und Käse, Wurstwaren, Brot und Gemüse in Schränken, Kästen und Truhen verstaute. Neugierig fragte der schwarzhaarige Zwergling: "Onkel, woher hast du denn die ganzen Zutaten?" "Ich habe sie auf dem Wintermarkt gekauft, oh, und jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein…," gezielt durchsuchte er den Beutel und förderte zwei knittrige Wachspapierknäuel zutage, von denen er jedem seiner Neffen einen in die Hände drückte, "ich möchte mich nochmals für meinen Wutausbruch von gestern entschuldigen, ich hätte euch wirklich nicht anschreien dürfen." Die Augen der beiden wurden immer größer, es waren riesige, sogar noch warme Bratäpfel. Bevor sie davon aber auch nur einen Bissen taten, überfielen sie Thorin regelrecht. Mit verdächtig glitzernden Augen sprach Fíli schließlich aus, was ihm Kummer bereitete: "Sag, waren die ganzen Lebensmittel nicht unheimlich teuer? Ich meine, können wir uns das leisten?" "Fíli, mein kleiner Kiesel, heute war ein besonders ertragreicher Tag in der Schmiede, kannst du dich an das Schwert erinnern, welches der Elb nicht bezahlen wollte, weil es ihm nicht gefiel? Heute hat es ein Reisender gekauft, ohne auch nur handeln zu wollen. Ich habe außerdem zwei Silberringe verkauft und mir wurden Werkzeuge und ein paar andere Schmuckstücke in Auftrag gegeben. Macht euch keine Sorgen, dieser wird ein leichterer Winter, als der letzte." 

Er drückte seine Neffen noch etwas näher an sich und gab jedem seiner Schwestersöhne einen Kuss auf ihr Haupt – was bei Fíli leichter gelang, als bei Kíli.


End file.
